my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Tanging Ikaw (TV series)
Synopsis Gina (Lydia Carlton) a beautiful woman had been left to the care of her aunt Marietta (Dahlia Zamora) after her father Gustavo (Carlos dela Vega) had left them when she was only 5 years old and her mother's death after she was diagnose with brain tumor. Her life in her aunt's care was not a very good one, since her aunt had always treated her the maid of the house. Cast *Lydia Carlton as Eugenia "Gina" Gonzales = Daughter of Elodia and Gustavo Gonzales. She was left in the care of her aunt after her mother's death because of brain tumor. *Xavier Cruz as James Villanueva = Son of a rich businessman and a florist. He is very good looking and despite of his good looks and all he can be a jerk sometimes, and because of this attitude that made Gina's first impression of him a total "jerk", but aside from his arrogant side, he's always nice to the people close to him. He is also Lucy's childhood best friend. *'Xander Hendric' as Eric Ramirez = Gina's childhood friend. He is like the "knight in shining armor" of Gina ever since they were kids since every time when Gina is in a fight he will always be the one to protect her, because of this Gina and his friends had started to wonder if they like each other, which is proven not true through the course of the story and that they're just really close to each other since they are childhood friends and also since Eric likes Lucy. *Sarah Shoda as Lucy Perez = James's childhood best friend. Like James she came from a rich family, her father is businessman while her mother is a famous model during her time now a famous fashion designer. She is very beautiful and elegant and currently works as both a model and a fashion designer at her mother's company. Later in the story it is hinted that she has a crush on James, because of this she will become jealous of Gina and James's closeness and will be the temporary antagonist of the series. *Brittney Kingstone as Elise Herrera = James's ex-girlfriend and the main antagonist of the series. She gave up James because of her dreams to study fashion in France. She later came back as a famous model and wants to get James back into her life. Supporting Cast *Dahlia Zamora as Marietta "Mayet" Seguerra-Roxas = Aunt of Gina who is very strict on her, ever since Gina had lived with her aunt after her parents death, her aunt had made her and treated her as maid in her household. *Marvin Quezon as Andrew Roxas = Marietta's son and Giselle's elder brother. He is outgoing and somewhat close to Gina, since Gina had always helps him whenever his in the verge of getting scolded by her strict and nagger mother. *'Gerald Samonte' as Roderick "Rod" Villanueva = The loving father of James. *Cassandra Flores as Giselle Roxas = Daughter of Marietta and Andrew's younger sister. Despite the fact that her mother wants her to be a "perfect" daughter, Giselle literally do the opposite thing or in short doesn't care of what her mother says to her about "perfection" since she just do what she thinks is right, just like Andrew she is very close to Gina. *Harlene Bautista as Leslie Batungbakal = Gina's friend and Andrew's love interest. *Denise Zamora as Hannah Morales = Lucy's friend. *Joshua Montero as William "Liam" Cruz = Gina's boyfriend in the first two episodes of the series and later dumped Gina. *Ericka Cruz as Ingrid Moran = Elise's friend. Guest Cast *'Carlos dela Vega' as Gustavo Gonzales = Gina's father who left her and her mother when she was only 5 years old. *'Helen Santiago' as Elodia Seguerra-Gonzales = Marietta's younger sister and Gina's mother. She is a loving mother to Gina and later died after being diagnose of brain tumor. *'Eliza Torres' as Young Gina = Plays the 5 year old Gina. *Yna Madison as Teen Gina = Plays the teenage Gina. *William Ramos as Teen Eric = Plays the teenage Eric.